


Подкроватный монстр

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автора
Kudos: 1





	Подкроватный монстр

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Билли ненавидит Макс. Он пытается убедить себя в этом, но получается трудно.

Как бы он ни орал, ни раскидывал вещи и ни обзывался, она остается его сестрой. Как бы ни вопил, что ему глубоко пофиг, переживает каждый раз.

Его волнуют ее друзья. Почему у Макс нет подруг. Почему она предпочитает тусоваться с мальчишками, ездить на скейте и лазить по мусоркам, а не заниматься чем-нибудь менее травмоопасным.

Он пытается делать вид, что его заставляют следить за Макс, что это доставляет ему моральные страдания. Но на деле — с Макс весело. Она умная, забавная и очень язвительная. 

Пока они еще жили в Калифорнии, с Макс было круто. Они резались в игры, орали друг на друга, обменивались сладостями и вели хорошую жизнь. Но после переезда жизнь изменилась. Билли стало намного сложнее не срываться на нее. 

Макс все время нарывается, оказывается в опасных ситуациях, а у него не хватает слов, чтобы ее уговорить изменить себя. Если убеждать спокойно — не поверит и пошлет. Если орать — пошлет дважды, предварительно сделав какую-нибудь гадость.

Билли переживает за нее. А когда она доказывает, что способна противостоять ему с битой и шприцем в руках, попутно угрожая всеми карами небесными, начинает бояться. Не за себя, а за Макс. С подобным бесстрашием она всегда будет бросаться в любой бой, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит. Будет сражаться до последней капли крови, отстаивая правду. И ему ОЧЕНЬ СТРАШНО, что в один день это ее погубит. 

Билли любит Макс. Он не может это показать, не может выразить словами или как-то убедить ее, что делает все для ее блага. Она — его младшая сестра, слишком рано столкнувшаяся с кошмарами этого мира. 

Он чувствует себя ее подкроватным монстром, который хочет лишь добра, но творит зло. Не может остановиться, но очень хочет. И пусть Макс ненавидит его, презирает и отталкивает, он готов прожить тысячу жизней, оставаясь в тени, чтобы защитить ее от всех невзгод, даже если она об этом никогда не узнает.


End file.
